fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Life in BeanBean Castle Town
This is a Fan Fiction made by Banddy Andy you like it go tell me at my talk page. Prolouge Hi there my name is Jeff and this is the story of my life in the BeanBean Castle Town I hope you enjoy. Ch 1 Me Hi there my name is Jeff and I have lived in the BeanBean Castle Town all of my life which is is about 32 years. I have seen much of this towns history I have seen Queen Bean get crowned the queen of the kingdom. I have seen the day that the Bean Star was put into a deep sleep I also saw the day this town was almost destroyed by an evil witch. but I guess you really don't want to here about that so I'll tell you about something else. Ch 2 Ann Ok I guess I should get going home if you don't want to here about my life but you can come with me ok well then let's go. When I got home of course my wife Ann was there to chew my head off but I still love her even if she does yell at me a lot. So I decided it was time that I talked to her about the yelling and screaming at me I found her in the kitchen and I started to tell her the yelling has to stop but as soon as I said this we got into a argument. And just like that Ann walked out the door and said good bye and left for good I was Heart Broken. Ch 3 My Depression It has been two days and I still can't get over it it's just that it hurt so much and to top it all off I lost my job at the Star Bean Cafe after ten years after working there I'm just starting to fall apart and I also received the news that my friend T. Bright has gone missing and he was just about to move in with me. Oh my life is just falling apart I just don't know what to do Maybe I should just leave and never come back but I should check the mail before I go hmmm this letter is very interesting wait what's this. Ch 4 My New Job Oh my gosh I can't believe this letter it's incredible it says that I am now a guard at the Bean Bean Castle because of my great losses. Oh my I think I'm going to pass out at any moment and this is great because the pay is double what I got at the cafe and I work two hours less each day plus I start tomorrow THIS IS AWSOME! I wake up the next day and head to the castle and find out what I'm guarding but when I get to the castle I am shocked to find out what I'm guarding. Ch 5 My Assignment I walked into the castle chamber where the guard captain Parid told me that I had to guard the entrance to WooHoo Huniversity so I set out to my post. Of course I have to guard it alone which would be ok if it was not so boring so I just sat there for two hours until I fell asleep. when I woke up I saw what appeared to be a Beanie I then realized that I was correct it was a Beanie I told it to go away but it charged at me. And then the battle began. Ch 6 Jeff Vs. The Beanie It charged right at me I dodged it and grabbed for my sword but was attacked before I could get it out. My sword went flying and landed by the river I went to grab it but before I could grab it the Beanie knocked it into the river and it floated down to the waterfall. The Beanie then charged at me I tried to punch it but it was to late it head butted me and sent me flying. I tried to defeat him but he is to fast for me to hit and that's when I made a plan. Ch 7 Victory At Hand I now know how to beat that Beanie and I'm ready to attempt it. It lunged at me and was about to hit me before I vanished it looked puzzled as it tried to figure out where I was and then I made my move. I kicked him from right under his nose and set him flying as he soard through the air I jumped and smashed him into the ground and for my finishing move I punched him right into the river. I had won the battle and then I headed to the town with a smile on my face. Ch 8 The Finding After I got back to town I told all the other guards what had happened and they we're amazed. Even the queen was amzed at what I had done so a big party was thrown for me because of the task I performed. at the end of the party when I was makeing a speach a guard came in with good news the news was that he had found and put the Beanie I had defeated in jail he also found my sword. Which had made me super happy. Epiloge It's been two months since the attack I have been made the guard captin of the Town because Captin Parid was transfed to chuckle huck woods and that's the end of my story. Category: Fan Fiction Category: Life Series Category: Life Books